En una noche oscura todo puede suceder
by Hikeri-Hime16
Summary: Naruto descubrira de una manera doloroda que en una noche oscura todo puede suceder, aunque quien sabe tal vez algo bueno pueda pasar. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic decidí dejar de ser solo lectora así que me dije porque no también ser autora así que aquí les dejo el primer cap de mi fic aunque antes en otra pág. lo había subido no lo continúe u_u tratare de no dejarlo votado n_n espero les guste

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

-**Kyuubi**-

Sin mas que decir ¡Enjoy!

Era una noche oscura y fría y en un callejón en la aldea de Konoha un grupo de personas golpeaban sin misericordia a un niño de unos 3 años.

-Muere maldito demonio- decía uno entre la multitud.

-Pagaras por todo lo que hiciste- decía otro aldeano

-Y..Yo - intentaba decir el niño (era de rubia cabellera y de unos ojos tan azules que el mismísimo mar envidiaría tenia la piel bronceada y poseía 3 marquitas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas, que lo hacían ver sumamente kawai, su nombre es: Uzumaki Naruto) pero fue interrumpido

-Cállate!- dijo otro pero esta vez era un ninja y no un aldeano – Morirás- volvió a decir el ninja que se abalanzaba contra el niño mientras sacaba una katana en dirección al estomago del niño

-…- el rubio no sabía que hacer se estaba desangrando por el desgarre que hizo la katana en su estomago, no podía llorar no salían lagrimas de sus ojos, sabia que si pedía ayuda nadie llegaría, nadie lo defendería.

El ninja no pensó 2 veces en volver a atacar al niño, y así lo hizo esta vez haciéndole una herida en un costado

-d..de..ten..gan..se p..por ..fa..vor – suplicaba Naruto, su voz apenas y se escuchaba, las heridas le dolían mucho, sabia que no duraría mucho en quedar inconsciente

Los demás aldeanos y ninjas que se habían mantenido al margen, no aguantaron más y se acercaron a golpear al rubio.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí una pareja (esposos) no cabían en su asombro y enojo al ver como golpeaban al pequeño niño. Así que decidieron acercarse.

-Deténganse de una vez que creen que están haciendo?- decía una mujer, que parecía ser la miembro femenino de la pareja y esposa de su acompañante (ella era de piel blanca con un cabello negro-azulado y ojos color perla)

-Hokage-sama sabrá de esto- dijo el acompañante de la mujer (él era de piel blanca igual a la de su esposa, alto, ojos perla, y cabello castaño)

-No se metan en esto no les incum…- hablo uno de los ninjas pero al darse cuenta de a quien le había respondido se calló la boca.

-Hi..Hiashi-sama- dijo entrecortadamente uno de los ninjas

-no fu..fue nuestra inten..cion hablarle de esa manera- dijo otro de los ninjas

-Largo de aquí!- Dijo Hiashi muy enojado (un lado de hiashi que nadie conoce n_n)

-Ha..hai- apenas pudieron contestar todos los ninjas que estaban ahí y los aldeanos.

Cuando ya no había nadie en ese lugar los esposos se acercaron al niño, Naruto que no se había dado cuenta de que ya se habían ido ya que había quedado inconsciente se asusto cuando hiashi y su esposa se acercaron a él. Haciendo que a los esposos se les partiera el corazón.

-Descuida pequeño no te haremos daño, al contrario venimos a ayudarte, mi nombre es Hana Hyuuga ^_^ - decía ella

-Y yo soy Hiashi Hyuuga- decía él, mientras que alzaba a Naruto con mucho cuidado, pero al momento de alzarlo se dio cuenta que el niño tenía muchas fracturas, internas y que estaba muy herido, decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital para que lo curaran bien.

Ya en el hospital los doctores se encargaban de curar todas las heridas de Naruto, cuando acabaron salieron de la habitación y les dijeron el estado a los señores Hyuuga.

-Estoy muy sorprendido de que el niño siga con vida, tiene 5 costillas fracturadas, aparte de muchas heridas tanto internas como externas- decía el doctor claramente sorprendido de que el rubito haya sobrevivido.

-Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Hana que había estado muy preocupada del estado de Naruto desde que lo encontraron

-Claro, pasen- dijo el doctor

Hana y Hiashi se acercaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

-pobre Naruto, no puedo creer que alguien le haga daño a un niño, eso es algo imperdonable- decía Hana entre triste y furiosa. -Hiashi que te parece si lo adoptamos, solo tenemos que hablar con Hokage-sama y convencerlo n_n , tu que opinas?- le pregunto a su marido con carita de perrito, a lo que Hiashi no pudo negarse ya que a él la idea de adoptarlo no le parecía mala después de todo.

-Me parece bien, espero que no haya problema con que lo adoptemos- Dijo el castaño

-Yo igual- respondió Hana.

Se que esta corto pero es para saber si les gusta o no, así que dejen Reviews si les gusta n_n, ya saben cualquier duda háganmela saber.

Sean buenos es mi primer fic =^_^=

Sayo! Cuídense


	2. Capitulo2A New Chance

Konnichi wa Minna! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews no saben lo feliz que me hiso jeje también gracias a los que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos y a los que me agregaron a mi como autora favorita; bueno pues aquí les dejo la conti

-diálogos-

_"pensamientos"_

-**Kyuubi**-

Sin más que decir ¡Enjoy!

Mientras los esposos Hyuuga pensaban en adoptar a Naruto, alguien que estaba detrás de ellos los llamó.

-Hokage-sama- dijeron ambos Hyuugas al unísono

-Ya me entere de todo lo ocurrido con respecto a Naruto y tomaré cartas en el asunto, no puedo permitir que lo hayan dañado de esa manera y se queden como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Hokage-sama nosotros queremos hablar de algo muy importante con usted- dijo Hana

-Queremos adoptar a Naruto- esta vez el que hablo fue Hiashi

El Hokage se quedo pensando en lo que le acababan de decir

-nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de Naruto, lo educaremos y más importante no permitiremos que le pase nada malo- Hiashi lo dijo de manera muy seria para que el Hokage no dudara si era verdad o no.

-si Naruto acepta, entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema en que lo adopten- ante lo dicho por el Hokage, Hana y Hiashi se pusieron felices.

Por otro lado en la mente de Naruto, se escuchaba una voz que para el rubio era nueva.

-**Mocoso acércate**- decía la voz

-¿quien eres, y donde estoy?- preguntaba el rubio

-**Soy Kyuubi no Yuuko, y estamos en tu mente**- decía el zorro

-¿mi mente?, además porque estas tu aquí, si se supone estas muerto el cuarto Hokage te mató

-**jajajajaja, no seas ingenuo mocoso, ese tipo no me mato, por lo que veo aun no sabes la verdad**- decía Kyuubi

-¿de que verdad hablas, a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Naruto realmente confundido.

-**Todo este tiempo te han mentido mocoso**- decía Kyuubi –**El Hokage no logro matarme y la única manera que encontró para vencerme fue encerrándome dentro de un niño recién nacido, y ese niño eres tú**- termino de decir el zorro.

Naruto no cabía en su asombro, entonces era por eso que todos lo odiaban por ser el contenedor del zorro que destruyo su aldea.

-**Véngate de todos aquellos que te hicieron daño, yo te daré poder para que acabes con ellos**- decía Kyuubi

-No, no les hare nada, si quiero poder pero no para hacerles daño sino para demostrarles que no soy un debilucho, ni mucho menos un demonio o monstruo como ellos me llaman, me hare fuerte para que me reconozcan y nunca más me vuelvan a lastimar.

-**me agrada tu determinación mocoso, por eso te ayudare a que te vuelvas más fuerte**- dijo Kyuubi - **hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, el hombre que me encerró dentro de ti, fue tu propio padre**

-¿Mi padre?, entonces porque me hiso esto?- Dijo Naruto

-**quien sabe, tal vez porque vio que tu ibas a ser el único capas de poder tenerme dentro de ti**- dijo el zorro

-entonces mi apellido no es Uzumaki- Naruto estaba entre triste y confuso, con todo lo que el zorro le había dicho había sido bastante para un día.

-**El apellido de tu padre es Namikaze, por cierto es mejor que despiertes ya mocoso al parecer tienes visitas**- dijo Kyuubi

-claro- contesto Naruto

Mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos los presentes se dieron cuenta que Naruto estaba despertando.

-Que bueno que has despertado Naruto- dijo una Hana que estaba muy feliz de que Naruto estuviera mejor.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí- dijo el rubio

Hana le dedico una gran sonrisa estilo maternal a Naruto – No nos tienes que agradecer nada- dijo

-Naruto, tenemos una propuesta que hacerte- habló Hiashi, haciendo que los presentes le prestaran atención

-Quieres vivir con nosotros y ser parte de nuestra familia?- pregunto Hiashi

-A que se refieren con vivir con ustedes y ser parte de su familia?- pregunto Naruto

-A lo que nos referimos es que queremos adoptarte Naruto, y queremos saber si aceptas- contesto Hana a la pregunta del rubio

-U...Ustedes quieren adoptarme a mi?- Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Esta **es una buena oportunidad mocoso y es mejor que no la desaproveches**- le dijo Kyuubi en su mente

-Así es Naruto, nosotros queremos adoptarte y que seas parte de nuestra familia- dijo Hiashi

-¿que dices aceptas?- pregunto Hana

-si- respondió el rubio

-Entonces después de que te den de alta te vienes a vivir con nosotros, además hay alguien que te queremos presentar- Comentó Hiashi

-Claro- contesto Naruto

-Etto Hay algo que quiero preguntarles- dijo Naruto, cuando vio la aprobación de los presentes continuo - ¿Puedo seguir llevando mi apellido? - volvió a preguntar

-Claro, si tú quieres llevar tu apellido no hay problema verdad Hokage-sama- respondió Hana

-Así es- dijo el Hokage

-aunque yo quiero llevar el apellido de mi padre de ahora en adelante, quiero ser Namikaze Naruto de ahora en adelante- dijo Naruto, dejando a los 3 presentes O_O

-Co…como sabes ese apellido?- pregunto el Hokage

-digamos que lo escuche en mi mente- se limito a contestar el rubio

-**jajajaja** **esa estuvo muy buena mocoso, bien hecho**- decía Kyuubi entre risas

Espero que les haya gustado n_n ya saben dejen reviews =^_^= y cualquier duda háganmela saber n_n

Sayo! Cuídense!


	3. Capitulo3Discovery

He aquí el cap. 3 =^_^= arigato a los que dejaron reviews eso me pone muy feliz

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

-**Kyuubi**-

Sin más que decir ¡Enjoy!

‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*‡

-de acuerdo- le dijo el Hokage a Naruto, claro que no le convenció mucho la respuesta del rubio demo no quiso seguir preguntando sobre como lo sabia

-Dime Naruto como sabes que ese es el apellido de tu padre, nunca te han dicho quien es el como es que lo sabes entonces?- pregunto Hiashi, ya que él si quería ser sacado de esa duda.

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya se quien es y que quiero llevar su apellido, además porque me lo han ocultado todo este tiempo?, que tiene de malo llevar su apellido, que tiene de malo ser el hijo del 4to Hokage?- pregunto Naruto con una mirada sumamente seria.

-no tiene nada de malo, pero si alguien sabia que eres hijo del 4to te podrían hacer aun mas daño o secuestrar y no me lo podría perdonar nunca si te llegase a pasar algo - le dijo el Hokage a Naruto

-ya veo, aun así creo que recibido mucho daño, dime oji-san que mas daño podrán hacerme mírame, no te parece que el daño ya lo he recibido?- fue lo que contesto Naruto

-...- el hokage solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-Para cundo entres a la academia dejaras de ser Uzumaki Naruto para ser Namikaze Naruto, esta bien?- dijo el Hokage al rubio

-Si- dijo Naruto que puso feliz por lo que dijo el Hokage

(TOC TOC) [N/A: disculpen los pésimos efectos especiales U_U ]

Se escucharon algunos golpes provenientes de la puerta de la habitación del Hospital en la que se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito

-Adelante- dijo Hiashi

La puerta se abrió y entro el doctor que lo había atendido antes.

-vengo a revisar al paciente

-Si, nosotros salimos ahorita volvemos- dijo Hana

Después de que el doctor término de revisar a Naruto Hiashi, Hana y el Hokage le preguntaron al doctor que como seguía.

-La verdad me sorprende lo rápido que su cuerpo se recupera, lo más probable es que mañana mismo le de la salida- decía el medico

Después de eso los 3 entraron a la habitación.

-que dijo el doctor- pregunto Naruto

-que lo mas probable es que mañana mismo te den de alta- dijo Hana

-¿enserio? que bueno =^_^= - dijo Naruto

-Naruto- dijo Hiashi en tono serio

-que pasa- pregunto el mencionado

-como es que sabes que eres hijo del 4to Hokage, no te creo eso de que lo escuchaste en tu mente, por favor dinos la verdad- Dijo Hiashi

-De acuerdo, se los diré; Kyuubi me lo dijo- decía el rubio como si nada

-COMO QUE KYUUBI TE LO DIJO!- decía el Hokage con voz fuerte pero sin gritar [N/A: aunque para mi si esta gritando ¬_¬]

-Así es, Kyuubi me lo dijo, yo se que él esta en mi interior, el me conto ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO- decía Naruto recalcando lo último que dijo

Hana, Hiashi y el Hokage estaban O_O no podían creer que Naruto ya sabia absolutamente todo, ya que ninguno pudo articular palabra alguna, el rubio continuo hablando

-descuiden no se preocupen por eso, además estoy seguro que mi padre encerró a Kyuubi dentro de mi, porque pensó que yo seria capas de poder controlarlo, y es por eso que quiero llevar su apellido, no me importa si puede ponerme en peligro o no, por eso voy a entrenar y volverme muy fuerte para poder cuidarme solo- decía Naruto con una sonrisa marca Naruto (=^_^=)

-Entonces a partir de ahora serás Namikaze Naruto- decía el 3er Hokage

Hana y Hiashi solo se limitaron a sonreír

-bueno yo me retiro iré a la casa y volveré más tarde- decía Hana – Tu quédate con Naruto- esto último se lo dijo a Hiashi

-Si- se limito a responder

-bueno nos vemos más tarde- dijo Hana y se fue

-yo también me retiro tengo muchos papeles que revisar- dijo el Hokage - De nuevo te pido disculpas por lo sucedido- le dijo el Hokage a Naruto

-disculpas aceptadas n_n – dijo el rubio

Después de que el Hokage se fue, Hiashi y Naruto quedaron solos en la habitación.

-tienes hambre?- le pregunto Hiashi

-hai- respondió

-entonces iré a traerte algo de comida n_n ya vuelvo no me tardare mucho- dijo el Hyuuga mientras salía de la habitación

-**Vaya que buena familia te conseguiste, cambiando de tema cuando te recuperes empezaremos con el entrenamiento**- Decía Kyuubi

-Tienes razón, tengo que curarme pronto y empezar de una ves por todas mi entrenamiento- respondió Naruto

-**dime mocoso porque confiaste en esos 2?**- le pregunto Kyuubi

-no lo se, vi algo en ellos que me decía que no me estaban mintiendo y que no me querían hacer daño- dijo el rubio - mas sin embargo no creo que se me haga fácil poder confiar en las demás personas y mucho menos en esos aldeanos que me han hacho la vida imposible- continuo hablando el rubio

-**en eso tienes mucha razón mocoso**- le contesto Kyuubi

El rubio se limito a suspirar

-**creo que tendremos que seguir hablando después, ya llegó el Hyuuga**- le dijo Kyuubi

-hai- contesto Naruto

-te traje varias cosas espero que te gusten n_n – dijo Hiashi [N/A: aquí Hiashi no es tan serio y es cariñoso y sonríe; en todo lo que llevo de ver Naruto ya sea en anime o manga Nunca he visto a Hiashi sonreír, demo creo que se ve bien sonriendo n_n]

-Arigato =^_^= - le contesto el rubito.

‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*[†]*¤·‡*‡·¤*[†]*‡

Espero que les haya gustado n_n ya saben dejen reviews =^_^= y cualquier duda háganmela saber n_n

Sayo! Cuídense!


End file.
